For many years, it has been known to use baking molds in the form of pans for cakes, pies, and the like. However, sandwich buns or rolls, such as hot dog or hamburger rolls, typically are not baked in molds or shaped pans, but are instead formed in loaves having a particular shape. The problem with such "loaf" methods is that the buns or rolls produced must be sliced to be used for sandwiches. Such slicing creates a generally planar surface for the receipt of sandwich components, making for a messy or unwieldy sandwich when used with certain condiments or sandwich components. It is partially for this reason that there has been a recent increase in the use of so-called pita bread, bread bowls, and tortilla shells for making sandwiches. However, some individuals prefer the more substantial raised bread used with traditional sandwich rolls. Thus, despite their messy disadvantage, the known sandwich buns or rolls continue to be widely used.